One piece: legacy
by Xana Zikra
Summary: What if luffy ate the Freeze Freeze fruit instead of the gum gum fruit? Rated m for lemons swearing and dark themes. Also slight OOC... Cancelled for the time being
1. Meeting shanks

Hey everyone how are you Xana here with another one piece fanfiction for you! Now unlike the other one I'm working on this will take place in the one piece universe with new characters and overall stronger and smarter characters we already know and love! So please enjoy the ride I know I will! Also things may get pretty damned dark, also luffy will not have eaten the gum gum fruit but... You know what I'll let you find out what he ate.

'Whispers'

(Thoughts)

"Speaking"

"SPEAKING LOUDLY"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in party's bar where a conversation that would change a child's life forever was being had,

"Come on let me join you shanks I can prove I'm strong!" Demanded an excited little boy with black hair a white sleeveless shirt and baggy blue shorts,

"I could never let a little boy join me let alone one who can't even swim!" Explained the red haired man in black combat boots, baggy green pants, white shirt with a black jacket on the stool he was sitting on now identified as shanks,

"He has a point Luffy, I mean I can't swim either but that's because I ate a devil fruit mean while you just never took the time to learn!" Joked a kid with medium sized blue hair with red highlights covering one of his eyes, he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and green cargo pants with blue and black sneakers, "Also your punches are not nearly as strong as you say!"

"Shut up forcystus! The only reason I can't hit you is because my punches go right through you!" The now identified luffy said trying to defend himself,

"Well that's true after all I did eat a logia type devil fruit!"

"Yeah so how would you know!?"

"Tell you what boy if your punch can hurt me then I'll let you join my crew, how's that sound?" Shanks asked

"Really?" Asked an excited luffy,

"Oh this will be good!" The kid forcystus said excited for his best friend to make a fool of himself... Again,

"Now now boys, no fighting inside! Now eat up before your food gets cold!" A lady in an orange kerchief on her head said, she was wearing a black and orange sweater along with a long white and light blue skirt covering her legs,

"Don't worry makino we weren't going to make a mess in here!" Shanks tried to reason

"Like that guy will?" Forcystus asked as he pointed to the western style saloon door and almost as if on cue a mountain bandit came into the pub while a bunch of his cronies were waiting outside,

"Listen pretty lady we mountain bandits are exhausted from our travels and we ask for 50 kegs of rum and an army's worth of meat please!" The bandit asked makino,

"I'm sorry but we are officially out of rum for today." Makino explained to the bandit

"Can I offer you something different?" Se asked

(How the hell did that kid predict this guy coming in here?) shanks thought as he looked over to where forcystus was eating a cheese sandwich peacefully (Does he have haki?)

"OUT OF RUM?! THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS DRINKING, FRUIT JUICE?!" Screamed the bandit,

"Sorry fella I guess we musta drank it all, here take this bottle there's still plenty left in it!" Shanks tried to reason because he feared what the kid may have said may become a reality and this pub would be trashed, the bandit took the bottle and threw shanks into the wall shortly after throwing the bottle at him just missing him narrowly landing just above his head,

"LIKE HELL I'LL TAKE RUM FROM YOU PATHETIC PIRATES, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, IM-"

"Oh my god would you shut up your making my ears bleed from your constant yelling!" Forcystus shouted cutting him off,

"Kid I recommend you shut your face your talking to the great mountain bandit Higuma and I won't threat to kill you aswell!" The bandit explains as forcystus just gives him an empty stare the sends shivers down Higuma's spine,

"That is enough now if your not going to be buying anything get out!" Makino yelled as the thought went through her head of this mountain bandit just killing an innocent child even though she knew full well that the kid he was threatening couldn't be killed by normal means,

"Fine!" And with that the bandit leaves the pub with his men behind him,

"You know makino there was no need for you to-" forcystus began to say before he's cut off by luffy yelling

"Shanks why didn't you beat that guy to a pulp?!" Luffy asked sincerely wondering since shanks could easily send that guy through five walls before he would stop in the sixth,

"Because luffy there is no point fighting when there is nothing to fight for, it would mean I won if I did nothing, which I did!" Shanks laughed as the patrons of the bar continued the conversations they were having before they were rudely interrupted by the bandit,

"That doesn't make any sense! You had a reason to fight he insulted you!"

"Luffy I don't know what else to say I guess you're just too young to understand why I didn't fight, now enough with the fights and eat something will you!"

"I'm not hungry! Although this fruit in your chest looks good..." Luffy said before eating the fruit in one bite as shanks and makino were cleaning up the spilled rum and glass shards,

"Come here luffy I want to show you something-" shanks said before opening the empty chest, "Luffy... Did you eat the fruit in this chest?"

"Yeah it was delicious!"

"SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW LUFFY ALL OF IT BEFORE THE EFFECTS BECOME APPARENT!" Shanks yelled while shaking luffy upside down to get him to spit out the mystery fruit before shanks grip becomes too tight and his hands become bitterly cold as luffy's legs turn into ice,

"AHH IM SORRY SHANKS I SHOULD HAVE ASKED BEFORE I EATEN IT!" Luffy apologized,

"Ah it's too late now ain't it, the main reason I wanted you to spit it out is because that was a devil fruit and now that you've eaten it you can never swim because the sea will reject you!" Shanks explains,

"Hey luffy you're like me now except I ate the Engy Engy no mi which turns me into raw energy, and I assume the one you ate was the-" forcystus said unable to finish before shanks cuts him off saying,

"The freeze freeze no mi, Luffy is now a ice man."

"Cool now that I have devil fruit powers I can join your crew now right!?" Luffy asked innocently,

"Unfortunately no, it takes years to train with devil fruit powers and without training your no stronger than before!"

"Aww dang it!"

"Let it go luffy already!" Forcystus said before luffy ran out of the pub in the direction the bandits went, "Well that was a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

"Well I am rejecting the kids dream after all so not really." Shanks explained,

'Luffy don't do anything stupid...' Forcystus mumbled under his breath so no one would hear him,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shanks come quick the mountain bandits are threatening to kill luffy for trying to fight them!" The mayor explained

"Come on men let's go show them what we do to those who hurt our friends!" Shanks yelled as he and his crew ran towards the plaza,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHA COME ONE COME ALL TO SEE THE EXECUTION OF THE WORLDS DUMBEST CHILD!" Yelled Higuma holding a sword at luffy's next while also standing on him so he doesn't run away

"Now now bandit leave the kid alone or you answer to us!" Shanks yelled with his crew behind him all armed to the teeth ready for a fight if necessary,

"Oh and what are you going to do about it if you don't even know how to fight for yourselves?!"

"That was a different situation, so if you don't let him go we will take you down!"

"CHARGE MEN!" Higuma yelled as he snuck away with Luffy while everyone else was in the midst of fighting,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well kid it was nice knowing ya but this is where you die!" Higuma threatened as he dropped luffy into the water since he ate a devil fruit he couldn't swim

"AH HELP ME... CANT- SWIM!" Luffy yelled as a sea king came up from the surface of the water and ate Higuma while shanks jumped from his ship just arriving on the scene, the sea king charges for luffy as shanks grabs luffy and the sea king eats his arm, he then uses his conquerors haki to scare away the sea king,

"There there no need to be scared any more I've got ya."

"But shanks... Your arm!"

"Small price to pay for a child's life!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in town

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can't thank you enough for helping luffy Shanks!" The mayor says as shanks and crew are preparing to set off,

"It was nothing just another day for us!" Shanks said,

"Shanks thank you for everything!" Luffy cried

"Not a problem, but you still can't join us you know, you're only a child!"

"You just watch When I grow up I'll assemble a crew of my own which will defeat yours!" As luffy said this shanks takes off his straw hat and places it on luffy's head,

"Well then when that day comes you can return this hat to me you got that kid?"

"I will return it to you one day I promise!" And then shanks and his crew set off once more,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy and forcystus were getting the dinghy they got from the village ready to cast off when makino shows up,

"So you two are finally setting off onto your journey eh?" Makino asked,

"Yeah we are! Thanks for the barrel of food by the way!" Luffy replied

"Not a problem but Forcystus why are you going with him anyway?"

"Because he'll probably get killed if I don't so I really don't have much of a choice Forcystus said, over the years Luffy and forcystus have changed, luffy now wearing a t-green shirt under a red vest with blue denim shorts, he wears sandals and of course his straw hat while Forcystus now wears a white t-shirt with baggy orange cargo pants, he wears sandals aswell as he now has a messenger bag which he keeps all his personal belongings in, as the three Finnish there conversation the rest of the village comes out to say there goodbyes to the two kids they spent so much of there lives raising,

"Goodbye everyone we'll never forget you!" Luffy and forcystus say as they begin their new adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well that was a long chapter now my other story will not be cancelled in will be continuing it but I wanted to write this down before I forget this, please leave a review telling me what you think and also of what pairings you would like to see, so long till next time!


	2. VS alvida and crew

**Hello everybody Xana Zikra here once again and my computer works again! Now some of you may be wondering where Alabasta high chapter 5 is, well the answer is simple… I'm still trying to think of where to go with it, so I'm going to be holding that off for now and let this one take over for a little bit, also please check out the fanfiction 'Luffy's renewed adventure' by F-ckthesystem125, it is perfect in every way! Anyway on with the story!**

'whisper'

(thoughts)

"speaking**"**

"**SPEAKING LOUDLY"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been 2 days since Luffy and Forcystus set out and they already ran out of food,

"I'm HUNGRY!" luffy yelled while lying down on the floor of the small boat being completely useless,

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all the fruit on the first day!" Forcystus responded while fishing for something, anything, they were hopelessly lost since neither of them knew anything about navigating,

"But I was hungry!" they're conversations went like this for a day and a half while out on the open sea,

"Hey shut up for a second… listen…" as Forcystus said this they both started hearing something like a whirlpool,

"What am I listening for it's just a whirlpool!" Luffy responded

"Yeah a whirlpool were heading straight for!" Forcystus yelled as he started trying to row away but they were already stuck in the current of it,

"Hey I got an idea!" Luffy announced as he took the lid off the barrel, "Get in!" he laughed,

"Oh hey you had a smart idea for once!" Forcystus admitted as they both got in the barrel, at first it was cramped but when Forcystus shrunk himself into a ball of energy for light it became much roomier,

"Hey there's an apple left!" Luffy shouted excitedly before eating it in one bite and immediately falling asleep,

"Why is it that I came with you in the first place again?" Forcystus asked himself as he heard the boat they were in shatter apart and threw the barrel they were in god knows where,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10 minutes before Forcystus felt something grab hold of the barrel and lift it up out of the water, when he heard people talking he turned back to normal,

"Man this barrel is heavy! What do you think is in it?" a man said

"Does it matter? Let's just put it in the cargo hold for now!" Another man said,

(Shit did marines pick us up?!) Forcystus thought as the barrel was lifted and brought to the cargo bay,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a pink haired kid wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, blue denim shorts and black sneakers, entered the cargo bay he looked around the room before entering,

"H-h-hello is anybody there?" he asked, when there was no response he entered the room he tilt over the nearest barrel to transport to the pirate ship of Alvida, when he neared the door Three other pirates came in and took the barrel the boy was bringing to the ship and put it upright again,

"Man this barrel is heavy what do you think is in it?" a pirate asked,

"Hey I was bringing that to Alvida!" The pink haired kid shouted, "she'll be really mad if she finds out you guys took some of what's in it!"

"Yeah but she won't find out, will she Coby?!" another pirate yelled,

"I won't tell her I promise!" The now identified Coby said while cowering for his life,

"Good now let's see what's in here shall we?" As the pirate went to open the barrel there was something banging on the lid from the inside, it soon turned to ice as a boy wearing a straw hat popped out of the barrel,

"Man that was a good nap!" Luffy shouted,

"Ugh, did you really have to pass gas in there? It smells Terrible!" Forcystus said as he too came out of the barrel,

"Hey what are you two doing in there? Answer me before we kill you!" a pirate shouted as they all pointed their swords at the two, as soon as The blue haired kid noticed they were trying to threaten them he held his hand in front of one of their faces as his hand started glowing green,

"ENERGY BOMB!" Forcystus shouted as a ball of green energy was launched at the pirate sending him through a wall into the ocean, when the other two pirates saw what this kid has done they ran out of the room to no dubitably get they're captain,

"Hey kid what's wrong?" The kid in the straw hat asked Coby,

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Coby shouted,

"I wasn't going to hurt you… Hey do you know if there's any food around here?" Luffy asked,

"Do you think of anything besides food?!" Forcystus sincerely asked,

"I told you I'm hungry!" Luffy defended,

"Uh yeah there's food over there…" Coby said as he pointed towards a door in the back of the room,

"GREAT!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Coby as he ran towards the door with Forcystus behind him, He kicked the door down and immediately opened a barrel with apples and started eating them,

"So what is your name?" Coby asked,

"I'm Mufmy am mis is Morfystush!" Luffy mumbled because his mouth was full of apples,

"What he meant was, he's Luffy and I'm Forcystus!" Forcystus corrected as he too started munching on an apple,

"Say what's your dream Coby?" Luffy asked,

"My dream… It's to become an admiral of the marines, what's yours?" Coby responded,

"It's to become king of the pirates!" Luffy announced,

"WHAT? HOW?!"

"One piece."

"NOT POSIBLE, WITH ALL THE PIRATES GOING AFTER IT IT WOULD BE IMPOS-"

"Coby-"

"Please don't hurt me."

"I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Oh… it's just that whenever I piss someone off on Alvida's ship they just hit me so I just assumed… Well it's nice to meet you but you should get out of here before Alvida finds you!" Coby said with fear in his voice shuddering at the thought of what she may do to them,

"Who's this Alvida person?" Forcystus asked,

"She's the ugliest, fattest, and dumbest lady in the sea!" Coby shouted,

"Coby?! WHO'S THE FATTEST, UGLIEST, AND DUMBEST IN THE SEA?!" Someone shouted as the roof of the room the three of them were in was ripped off and thrown into the ocean,

"NOT YOU OF COURSE ALVIDA!" Coby responded,

"That's a lady?" Luffy asked,

"That THING is human?!" Forcystus added, as the two of them said this her crew gasped at how they openly said this and showed no fear what so ever,

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Alvida shouts as she throws her mace at Luffy, Luffy quickly grabs Coby and Forcystus and they jump up through the newly made hole in the ceiling, "GET THEM BOYS!" Alvida commanded as her men started chasing after Luffy and Forcystus,

Luffy quickly but surely froze over most of the pirates that were chasing him as Forcystus decided to turn his hand into a blade of energy and butcher his enemies apart, "THINK FAST!" Forcystus yelled as he grabbed the head of one of the pirates lying on the ground and chucking it towards Luffy,

Luffy quickly grabbed one of the closest frozen pirates and knocked the head towards Alvida hitting her straight between the eyes, "HOME RUN!" Luffy yelled as he and Forcystus picked off the last of the remaining pirates with ease,

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHITS! I'LL MAKE A CAKE OUT OF YOUR REMAINS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Alvida yelled, "TELL THEM WHO I AM COBY!"

(Eww cannibalism much?!) Coby thought, "Alvida i-i-is… THE UGLLIEST AND FATTEST LADY IN ALL SEVEN SEAS!" Coby yelled out,

"COBY I WILL KILL YOU WITH THEM FOR THAT!" Alvida responded to what Coby had said about her, as she was charging towards Coby Luffy pushed him out of the way of her mace so that it would hit him instead,

"Luffy!" Coby yelled in fear that Luffy gave his life to save his, before he inspected closer and realized Luffy's insides are made of ice and that the half of him he lost quickly returned to its normal state,

"W-w-what the hell a-a-are you?!" Alvida cried in fear as Luffy turned his fist into ice and was about to hit Alvida,

"I'm an ice man, FREEZE FREEZE PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he hit Alvida across the ocean with his ice fist,

"LUFFY THAT WAS AWESOME, YOU DEFEATED ALVIDA!" Coby praised,

"Hey guys I hate to be that guy but marines are coming so we should get out of here!" Forcystus yelled as he jumped onto a life boat with Luffy and Coby soon to follow as they cast off east,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so there goes chapter 2 please tell me what you think of it and also tell me what pairings you would like to see in the future! Also next chapter will be following ace so be on the lookout for that! Till next time!**


	3. Ace Chapter 1: Starting the search

**A.N. OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM SO BLOODY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN SO LONG! I kind of lost interest in writing since school started again and with my adenoids being removed next month and me discovering 'Nate wants to battle' on youtube I just listened to all his music over and over again and I'm just so sorry D,:… a also had to deal with that piece of garbage over there…**

**Gedon: Oh shut up you dig me and you know it!**

**Xana Zikra: FOR FUCKS SAKE PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS ON! Sorry he's been crashing in my place for a while now… anyway onto the story :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There Ace stood, above his dead brother, a man in his division killed his brother, Not Luffy of course but the man was just as much a brother as Luffy is… Ace took off his hat and paid his respects to Venom, he never said his real name to anyone, not even white beard so everyone gave him the nickname Venom because of his infamous reputation of poisoning his enemies and the government dogs he was hired to kill before joining Ace's division by white beards choice, the world definitely lost a good man this day, no denying it but the very fact that Teach, another man in his division killed him is even more despicable, even though devil fruits are powerful killing your own brother over it? It makes him sick.

"And so now I have to deal with this, don't I pops?" Ace asked White beard, Ace wore black cargo shorts that go down to his knee caps, he had a knife in his holster strapped to his waste, jet black army boots were tied on his feet, he had long black hair that went to the middle of his neck, he of course wore his signature hat with two medallions on it, one with a smile, the other frowning.

"You know those are the rules son." White beard responded, he had a huge white mustache that somehow always points upwards, he had a black bandana on his head hiding his, supposedly, bald head, he wears a white captains coat which bore his jolly Rodger, he had baggy white pants that seems impossible that they were made by anyone but him, they were perfect size, maybe one of his nurses made it… or all of them… what I'm saying is that he has big pants ok? He also wore black rubber boots that look way too tight on his feet; he had many scars on his chest from the countless battles he has been in.

"As you wish father, ill head out as soon as possible." Ace responded, he put on his special reverse Log pose onto his left arm and his regular log pose on his right, he could just fly around using his logia abilities but without a log pose he could accidentally fly into the calm belt and end up in the east, west, north or south blue, that wouldn't be good, every island he will have to stop and let the log poses reset to tell the direction he's going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Ace said he would leave as soon as he could, he was now saying goodbye to all his brothers and sisters, saying that he would return as soon as he 'takes care' of teach, and as soon as he was done saying goodbye, he was gone, He started his search for teach on Felchi island, an island known for all the different kinds of cats, it takes 2 weeks for the reverse log pose to reset so he would know which way he would have to go to a different island, while waiting for the log pose to reset he met a cute girl by the name of Sarah, she owned the flower shop on the main district, she had the Neko Neko no mi Model: Himalayan, However because she had the fruit since she was 5 she learned to change her form from a cat, into a human with cat ears and a tail, and a weird mix of the two, it sounds weird and that's because it is, but to ace it strangely suited her, the cats were getting to him. Because he had 2 weeks to spare he could spend some time with her before continuing his search,

XX The next day XX

Ace has rented a hotel while on the island, it was the nicest one on the island, and by that he means by that is that there isn't fur all over the rooms, he started his day by going to a local coffee shop and buying a muffin before heading over to the flower shop, Ace wasn't a fan of flowers, him being made of fire and all, but Sarah was just too cute for him to mind the smelly flowers. When Ace made it to the flower shop he immediately smelled about 15 different scents as soon as he went in, "Hey Sarah." Ace said.

"Oh hey Ace, What's up?" Sarah had Black hair which made her white ears stand out that much more, a pink t-shirt with a green stripe going down the middle, a yellow apron with a butterfly right below her breasts; she wore baby blue jeans and black sneakers with pink stripes in the shape of an X.

"Not much actually, waiting for the log pose to reset is often boring." Ace replied, "What about you,, how has business been?"

"Pretty well actually, because people don't know the difference then to put there flowers in windows the cats all around town keep jumping up to them and eating them, pretty funny when you think of it." Sarah explained.

"Heh, I knew there would be downsides to living on an island of cats!" Ace laughed, he didn't care for flowers but hearing people being idiots and putting them by windows constantly was pretty funny.

"Yeah, so need help with anything or did you just come by because you had nothing else to do?" Sarah asked.

"Well mostly just because I was bored and there's nothing else to do but now that you mention it, can I ask you something?" Ace wondered,

"Yeah sure what is it?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"Well I was wondering if when you close the shop if you want to go do something together while I'm on the island, you know to get to know each other?" Ace was curious as to what her answer would be, especially since they only met yesterday.

"Sure no problem, where did you want to go?" Sarah asked, Ace couldn't actually believe what he heard, sure being part of the white beard pirates came with its advantages, but she never seemed to be the one to be into pirates.

"Well on my way to a hotel I saw some sort of carnival and wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Alright I'll see you after work then Ace!" Sarah responded.

"Cool, I'll see you then!" Ace said before leaving, to see if he could remember where he saw the fair or whatever it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N. Oh my god it feels so good to be writing again, by the way throughout the story I'll be adding my own arcs which will explain how OC's join the straw hats, so if you dislike OC's don't read this story cause you will go insane, As always leave what pairings you want to see in the review section and I will see you all next time… BYEEEEEE! (By the way I'm starting a new pokemon story soon which will just be OC's Everywhere so if you ever want me to put all my OC's on my profile page let it be known.)**


	4. Just fuck it

THIS PROJECT IS CANCELED FOR THE TIME BEING  
REASON: LACK OF INSPIRATION  
I AM SO SORRY FOR INCONVINEINCES, MAY CONTINUE IN THE FUTURE.


End file.
